


Marlboro Reds

by motetus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Fischer and "Charlie" get to know each other a little better over a smoke.</p><p>Art (roughly) based on a scene from sofia_gigante's wonderful Scene of the Crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marlboro Reds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sofia_gigante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofia_gigante/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scene of the Crime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617915) by [sofia_gigante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofia_gigante/pseuds/sofia_gigante). 
  * Inspired by [Scene of the Crime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617915) by [sofia_gigante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofia_gigante/pseuds/sofia_gigante). 




End file.
